


My Name is: James

by doorll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Car Accidents, Confusion, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Therapist Sam Wilson, Therapy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorll/pseuds/doorll
Summary: James Barnes gets into a car accident, he doesn't remember anyone, so who is this blondie that keeps calling him "Bucky"?the kdrama au nobody asked for.also, to avoid confusion: bucky barnes is his real name, just for this fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow (minor), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. ScREeCh!

Earlier today, Bucky had gone out to drink his heart out because his girlfriend Sinthea broke up with him. Steve had a bit of booze himself but that was because it‘s never fun to sit and watch your best friend have a mental breakdown while downing shots. 

Steve never liked Sinthea much anyways, she was too sassy, too sly, too ignorant — just overall too much. He doesn’t even know what Bucky saw in her because she is not Steve’s type and he doesn’t think Bucky actually likes girls like her. 

Bucky and Sinthea breaking up was probably the highlight of his week. Though drinking till midnight was not a good idea, Steve already had a throbbing headache ever since they left the bar and a drunk Bucky was probably the last thing he needed.

“C’mon Buck, don’t be a pain in the ass.” Steve dragged his drunk friend through the hallway of his apartment building. The bar they went to was right across the street from Steve’s apartment so he was willing to let Bucky stay for the night because there was no way in hell that he’s gonna let his barely-able-to-walk friend drive home, that’s just a hazard. 

“Me? Pain in the ass? Don’t flatter yourself, I’m not gay.” Bucky giggled as he leaned against the wall, trying to hold his weight. Steve stared at him, obviously hurt from the remark but decided to ignore how one phrase managed to hurt him.

_ “I’m not gay.”  _

If Steve wasn’t drunk he’d probably already carried Bucky inside, ignoring his antics. “Oh yeah because this is all about you and Sinthea.” Steve jabbed a mean finger at Bucky’s chest.

Bucky seemed to be offended, his smile turning into a scowl. “It always had been! I don't even know why you came.” 

“Is that how you thank me?” Steve raised his voice, his neighbors were the last thing on his mind right now. 

“Thank you?! You’re that full of yourself to think that you did some good deed just cause you accompanied me? Jeez, Rogers..”

That was it. 

“Y’know what Barnes? I came with you, FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR OWN SAFETY.” 

The brunette let out a scoff but didn’t say anything. Steve grabbed him by the collar, bringing Bucky up to his height, “If you think that you’re so much better without me, then be my fucking guest.” 

Bucky stared at him before grinning maniacally, “You know damn well that I am.” He said, his tone piercing Steve’s heart. 

Steve’s breath hitched, he dropped Bucky on the ground. He clenched his jaw and bit his lip, 

_ You don’t mean that. You can’t. _

Bucky sloppily got up and stumbled down the hallway, leaving Steve in a state of shock and heartbreak. 

.

Bucky stormed out of the apartment lobby, uncaringly stepping onto the road— I mean who could be around to witness his drunk shenanigans at this hour? “Fuckin’ Steve..” he grumbled as he wandered around, his vision itself was blurry and his legs were just taking him to places he could care less about.

But he should’ve at least cared about his surroundings. 

**_ScREeCh!_ **

He heard an ear piercing screech and a long honk, when he turned to look at where the noise came from.. it was too late. 

Suddenly he was on the ground, his vision more grainier than blurry and there was a constant ringing at his ears. Bucky felt like his body was heavier than it ever was, he couldn’t move. He wanted to scream for help but nothing came out. He then hears a diluted scream, a figure of a man is running towards him, the figure is talking (not to him, he doesn’t think) but he can’t make out what they're saying— it felt like he was drowning. 

He couldn’t even hear an ambulance before black spots took over his vision.

—

**_Next Day_ **

Steve had trouble sleeping, he only slept for 4 hours. The entire night, he felt tired but Bucky’s words kept playing back in his mind. They’ve never fought like this, this was new. Even when they fought they never threatened each other about leaving— hell they’ve been friends for so long, it hurt to be apart. 

So when morning came, Steve took his phone that was sitting on his bedside table, he didn’t bother turning on the light, he planned on going back to ‘sleeping’. His fingers brought him to his contacts page, he didn’t need to scroll to click on the call button.

He shakily brought the phone to his ear, the ever so soft ringing only made his heart beat faster. “Please pick up, please.” He whispered desperately.

_ “Hey, this is James Barnes, for whatever reason I’m unable to pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message.”  _

Steve didn’t even realize that he had tears in his eyes until they started flowing down his cheeks. 

He threw his phone on the bedside table. He sat up on his bed, staring into nothingness, he tried to come up with ways to apologize.

One of which was to directly visit Bucky’s house.

-

When Steve stepped out of his apartment lobby, he noticed that Bucky’s car was still parked in front of the bar they went to last night, that left him puzzled, though he quickly considered that Bucky would’ve called a taxi or so.

.

Steve parked his motorbike in front of Bucky’s house. Immediately, he doesn’t see Bucky sleeping on his welcome mat— so that’s odd. His stomach knotted up, he’s getting anxious and desperate to find his best friend for some closure. 

He walked up to the front door and gave it three dreadful knocks,

_ Silence. _

He knocked again, louder. Still no response.  _ ‘Where’s Bucky?’ _ He asked himself as grim scenarios made its way to his mind. He clenched his fists tightly, until his nails dug into the palm of his hand, but he barely noticed. The only thing he’s really aware of, is the sound of his heart throbbing against the cage of his chest. 

Where’d he go? 

-

Steve leaned his forehead against the front door, silently hoping Bucky would turn up soon. He hadn’t realized how long he’d just been standing there until someone’s fingers made its way onto his shoulder. Out of shock Steve threw a punch to whoever was behind him, “Jesus Christ, Rogers!” the figure ducked then sprang back up. 

“T-Tony?” Steve breathed out, glancing down to see a familiar boy with an ‘oh so iconic’ goatee, Tony Stark— One of Bucky’s best friends, well it makes him his too but- “What’re you here?” Steve hoped that it was like  _ ‘Bucky sent me to get you’  _ or something. 

Tony looked at the other houses before back at Steve’s eyes, “Uh, Bucky said that we’d meet up for our history project.” Tony explained, he and Bucky were classmates for history class, “But from what I’m seeing, he's not home.” Tony tiptoed and leaned to the side, his hand reaching for the doorbell. After moments of silence, Tony looked at the ground and sighed, “I stand correctly.”

Now the two of them, awkwardly stood by the front door.

“Have you ever had Shawarma?” 

“Sorry?” Steve gave him a confused look, the shorter man simply shrugged and raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer. 

Steve didn’t know why he agreed to go out with Tony but for some reason, it felt wholesome. 

  
  



	2. Found

It’s been nearly a week since Bucky had gone missing, Steve visited his house everyday after class. Him and Tony had even started asking around, their friends have also been searching non-stop. But one afternoon when Steve visited Bucky’s house a real estate agent had their car parked in front of the house.

Steve rang the doorbell, he waited as the real estate agent came to the front door. When he asked the worker what he was doing inside the house, what the real estate agent told him only made the search for Bucky far more complicated. “Mr Barnes is selling this house, would you like an appointment to negotiate for this house?”

“I’m sorry, w-what?” Steve didn’t think he heard him correctly, ‘ _ Bucky is selling his house? Without telling any of us?’.  _ The agent simply repeated what he said earlier. 

Steve opened his mouth to respond but he couldn’t find the words, he ended up running off leaving the real estate agent lost and confused. 

“Was it something I said?”

-

**We’re Up All Night To Get Bucky**

**You**

Update on Bucky: His house is on sale

**T.Stark**

So the man is out there

**S.Wilson**

Has he read or replied to anything?

**You**

No.

**_[1 Notification from N.Romanov]_ **

I found him.

**[1 image attached]**

Steve completely stopped in his tracks, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Bucky once again. He looked… different. But Steve didn’t care, it was Bucky, it had to be. He pressed the ‘call’ button so hard he’s pretty sure his screen protector cracked. Steve brought the phone to his ear, his hand running through his blonde locks. Natasha declined the call.

**N.Romanov**

Dumbass.

127, SM Street: Universe Café 

-

When Steve arrived at Universe Café, he saw Bucky still sitting in the café, his mouth went dry at the sight of the long-haired brunette. Fuck, he didn’t know what to feel— he felt so relived that he finally found Bucky but at the same time so angry because Bucky didn’t reach out to anyone, to the point they were considering that he fleed the country without telling anyone. 

As Steve walked inside the café his heart was beating faster than it normally should, he felt like his stomach was doing flips like the feeling of excitement and fear. 

“Bucky.” Steve managed to get out, his voice was hoarse and shaky. Bucky was still fiddling with his phone,  _ ‘okay maybe he didn’t hear me’ _

“Bucky.” He said a bit louder, Bucky hadn’t even looked up, ‘ _ is he deaf or something?’ _

Steve went nearer to the man and clasped a hand on his shoulder, “Bucky, where’d you go?” He asked, hating how pathetic and desperate his voice sounded but it didn’t matter, Bucky was looking up at him with his ocean blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong person.” 

_ What? _

“Buck, don’t fucking do this to me. It’s- it’s not funny.” Steve now felt enraged, the fucking audacity. But then he hit a realization. Was it because of him that Bucky decided to flee and start over? He then remembered his own words, _ “If you think that you’re so much better without me, then be my fucking guest.”  _

“I’m sorry Buck, I didn’t mean it. C-Can we just- go back to how things were?” 

“Sir, I really think you have the wrong person. I’m not ‘Bucky’, my name is James.” 

Just then a scruffy looking man came to their table with two coffee cups, giving one coffee cup to Bucky. “Who’s yer friend over here, Jamie?” The scruffy looking man asked, his tone felt gentle and friendly towards Bucky (yes, he’s still gonna call him ‘Bucky’ despite). Bucky shrugged and took a sip from his paper coffee cup.

The man let out a weak chuckle, “Brock Rumlow.” he extended his hand out, offering a handshake.

“Steve. Steve Rogers.” The blonde awkwardly took his hand and shook it. There was a flash of panic on Brock’s face but that immediately died off, a smile replacing that emotion.

“Great meetin’ ya, Rogers.” Brock grinned, “James and I gotta go now. Well, James does, he’s got a session soon.” Bucky nodded and stood from his chair, holding Brock’s hand as Brock and Steve exchanged goodbye’s.

“What the fuck?” Steve felt his knees weaken, he sat on the chair trying to process what just happened. 

.

“Rummie, who was that guy?” Bucky turned his head to look at Brock who had been tense after they left Universe Café. 

The dark-haired man simply sighed, “I don’t know, do you?” 

“He called me Bucky.”

“That’s odd, your name is James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens- I think.


	3. Therapy

“Could you describe this man you saw with him?” Sam, their friend who is currently taking psychology was in charge of making sure Steve doesn’t go crazy over the search for Bucky-- but ever since he found ‘James’ he feels like he might just be going in circles. 

Steve doesn’t respond to him, simply staring at the tiled floor. He can’t hear anything but his thoughts.

_ I found him but he’s not Bucky, he’s James. _

_ Is he fucking with me? No-- Even that’d be too cruel of a joke. _

_ Why doesn’t he remember me? We’ve been together since we were kids. _

_ Did something happen to him? _

“Steve,” Natasha repeated for the 7th time, snapping Steve out of his trance, “You’re not in this alone, talk to us.” the redhead assured him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. 

Steve looked up at him, “Thank you, Tasha.” Natasha nodded in response at the appreciation.

“Okay, you mentioned that he was with someone, correct?” Sam took a look at his notes

“Yes, he was.” 

“Do you know anything about-”

“Brock Rumlow. That was his name.” Steve interrupted, Sam raised an eyebrow and wrote it down on his notepad.

Steve then continued to describe the scruffy man he saw with Bucky, “He seemed friendly so I presume that Bucky is in good hands.” Natasha chimed in, Steve trusted her enough to be convinced that Brock Rumlow is a good person, after all she could read people pretty well, wait-

“But something’s off about him.” Natasha’s face expression changed, she’s probably recalling when they met at the cafe, the two men waited anxiously as Natasha stared at the floor while mumbling something.

“Well…?” Sam rested his face on the palm of his hand waiting for Natasha to recall.

“Can’t put my finger on it, he’s hard to read but he seems… _submissive_.”

_ Wait wouldn’t that mean- _

“Oh my god, it’s Bucky’s new boyfriend.” A new voice snorted, it was Tony leaning against the doorway. “Jesus Christ, Stark.” Steve buried his face in his hands, getting second hand embarrassment. 

Tony giggled as he sat down next to Steve, “I’m kidding, Bucky’s the straightest thing I’ve seen since my dad.” He took a cat pillow from the couch and hugged it. Steve sympathized the younger boy, his father had kicked him out after finding about his homosexuality, Tony’s currently living with his mother. 

Though this ‘reminder’ of Bucky being straight only made Steve feel hopeless, crushing on a straight man that could never love him back the same way-- that hurt. The harder challenge was getting Bucky to recall his memories, he probably thinks Steve is some gay weirdo that’s trying to get in his pants-- However, what Tony suggested might’ve sparked an idea… if this Brock Rumlow is somehow his ‘boyfriend’ that would mean Bucky could be.. gay.

\--

Brock takes Bucky to therapy, he knows he’s not a certified social worker but if he’s helping Bucky recover then he’s not doing anything wrong, right? I mean, he’s just assisting a confused man only that he knows almost nothing about this man, that is the issue.

“Okay, I’ll be right outside when you need me.” Brock told Bucky as they arrived at Dr Zola’s office, he’s Bucky’s assigned therapist. 

Bucky playfully slapped his shoulder, “You better be.” He smiled and entered the room.

As soon as Bucky went inside the room, Brock looked around just a few nurses and doctors here and there. Once the coast is clear he moves further down the hallway, down the stairs and finally arriving at another hallway, this one is for patients staying overnight or longer. He scanned each room by the translucent window on each door before he abruptly stopped at room 223. Once again he scanned the area, making sure he won’t be painted as ‘suspicious’. Brock’s breath hitched as he reached for the door handle, entering the room and feeling like his heart is about to jump out of his chest.

.

“Mean like, there was this guy, kept calling me ‘Bucky’, don’t know who he is.” Bucky explained what had happened at the cafe earlier, starting from the weird blonde man to Brock’s sudden frantic behavior, he knows that Dr Zola won’t like a short story so he told him everything from start to beginning. 

“So, you are saying that a man came up to you and started calling you ‘Bucky’, is it” Dr Zola simply wrote the ‘important’ notes, James nodded in confirmation of the story he just told.

The room went silent as Dr Zola reread his notes, processing it -- he even started murmuring some German words that James couldn't understand nor hear properly. “Scheiße!” Dr Zola exclaimed, catching the brunette off guard. Before James could say anything in response to that, “This session is over, go now!” the therapist waved his hand, shooing James out of the room.

When James exited the room he wasn’t surprised to find nobody waiting for him, “Goddammit.” He muttered under his breath, looking around for where Brock might be. 

“James! Hey!” James snapped his head to the voice behind him, Brock running towards him from the end of the hallway, “Sorry, had to go to the bathroom.” he breathed out, he was panting.

“Wait, why are you so breathless from going to the bathr- actually, oh my god, don’t tell me.” James covered his ears with his hands, “Hey!” Brock playfully hit his shoulder.

They both laughed it off but what James was a bit weirded out about is his therapist being so… un-therapist like. 

Probably just a bad day, right?   
  


  
  



	4. "You're not helping."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony angst and Rumbuck fluff.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony laughed as if Steve was joking, spoiler alert, he wasn't. 

“No, I just think that because you said that this Brock guy could be Buck’s boyfriend so wouldn’t that make him.. not straight?” Steve elaborated further, he admit that blurting out ‘Bucky’s gay now’ might come out weirdly.

Tony slowly nodded before snorting, “I’m sorry- Rogers, it was a joke. Barnes is straight and ‘amnesia’ doesn’t exactly change your sexuality.” Tony debunked Steve’s hopeful theory, smiling a little as if he thought Steve was dumb. 

He then noticed Steve looking a bit offended by the remark, “Look, I get that you like the guy but there’s other fish in the sea.” Tony clasped a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up, Tones.” Steve swiped the hand off his shoulder.  _ You wouldn’t understand. _

“There’s no need to get upset, Rogers.” Tony tried to calm the older man,  _ ‘I’m right here.’  _ he doesn’t say.

Steve stormed off,  _ I don’t need your bullshit _

He knows that he shouldn’t get mad at Tony but he didn’t understand what he was trying to imply -- let alone that he was trying to find his best friend again. His feelings should be the least of his worries.

“Rogers!” Tony’s voice could be heard down the hallway along with the sound of his dress shoes tapping on the hard tile as he ran towards Steve.

The man reappeared next to him, “Look man,” Tony finally caught up with Steve, “What I was trying to say is; you’ve been stressed over this whole Bucky thing, would it hurt to take a day off? The last thing we need is you falling sick, right?”

Steve stopped to turn to the man, “Tony, our- no, MY friend is missing and you want me to take a day off? Yes, it would hurt.”

“No, I just meant-”

“Do you want to help or not?” Steve lost his cool and taunted the dark-haired man, “Because if you don't then just stop bothering me, you’re not helping.”

-

“Jesus, how do you do this?” Brock stared at his laptop which displayed his task for his next class.

James looked over his shoulder, “C’mon Brock, you gotta be kiddin’ me.” A small smile made its way onto his face, “You should’ve learned that during your first year.” he mocked, lightly hitting the back of his head.

“Yeah and I failed my first year exam.” Brock shot a glare at the brunette who sat next to him giggling at his lack of knowledge, Brock seemed to be the way who goes to college just for the parties.

James took a piece of scrap paper and a pen,”Let me do it.” He wrote ‘History’ on the top of the page and underlined it. “Read out the instructions, will ya?” He told the older man, Brock slowly read out the instructions which James wrote on the paper.

“Okay, so basically..” James then started explaining the task while Brock listened attentively, I'm kidding, he totally lost interest in the subject ‘history’ and instead got lost looking at James’s ocean blue eyes. 

_ He’s so pretty. _

_ Those eyes, it hurts to look at but I’m addicted to it. _

_ His eyes are just so… pretty _

_ Almost like Jac-  _

“Do you get it now?” James snapped Brock from his trance, the older man blinked at him before nodding, “Where would you be without me?” The brunette smirked and handed him the paper.

As soon as James left him to complete his work, Brock looked down at the laptop and then to the written notes, he still didn’t understand.

“Ah fuck.”

  
  



	5. "Bucky Barnes?"

Dr. Zola stood by his boss, silently waiting for feedback after he gave him James’s weekly therapy notes. The elder superior sat with his legs crossed, one hand holding a glass of whiskey and the other holding the notepad. He read silently but his face expression expressed far more emotions, he was frowning. 

“Arnim, are you sure that he said this?” He sat up and pointed at a line that read ‘Blonde man called him ‘Bucky’, Dr. Zola fixed his glasses and nodded.

His boss gave the notepad back to the therapist and took a long sip from his glass of whiskey, a tense atmosphere filling the air. 

“Link me a line to Rumlow.” He ordered if this kid was gonna ruin his plan then he better let him know it. Dr. Zola hastily reached for the phone and punched in the numbers for Brock Rumlow’s mobile phone, “Sir.” Dr. Zola gave the dialed phone to his boss.

It didn’t take long until there was a voice on the other line.

“Yes, sir?”

“Hi Rumlow, I was just checking in, how’s James?”

“He’s doing fine, sir.”

“Ahh okay, so he isn’t recalling anything?”

“No, sir.”

“So what is this I’m hearing about James meeting Rogers?”

“Uhh, I don’t recall, sir.”

“Really, Rumlow? Because I don’t remember you being the one with memory issues.”

There was silence at the other line, he’s caught.

“Listen, kid, you remember our little deal, right? Yeah, so you try to lie or hide things from me, I’ll start calling it off and unplug the lifeline. You understand?”

“...Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

\--

“Rumlow, are you okay?” James looked at his friend who came back into their dorm room looking a bit pale, Brock had left the room when his phone started ringing he thought that it could just be a private cal, so he didn’t think much of it.

Brock smiled weakly at James, “Yeah, m’fine.” flopping down on his bed, James sitting next to him. James moved closer to the older man, looking at him curiously. Brock feeling his face heat up at how James is giving him all his attention.

“You’re not sick, are you?” James lifted his hand then placed it on his forehead, checking his temperature. “I wouldn’t say that you’re sick but you should probably stay inside.” The brunette suggested, standing back up.  _ If his temperature felt a little warm and he looked pale, he could be sick. _

“What’re ya talkin’ about, I’m fine. Yer just being ridiculous.” Brock then remembered what the caller told him earlier, he stood up before getting pushed back down on the bed.

“No, you’re not going anywhere. Sit your ass on the bed before I make you.” James told him, Brock widened his before smirking, “Not like that, Jesus…” James facepalmed and headed towards the door.

-

While on James’s way to the parking lot, a man who was supposedly going for a jog seemed to follow him, and it didn’t go unnoticed. James stopped and turned to the man, he opened his mouth to say something but the man beat him to it.

“Bucky Barnes?” The man walked towards him, James didn’t find red flags on this man, plus they looked about the same heigh and James could probably win a fight when threatened. 

James let out an exhausted sigh, “What’s it with you people calling me ‘Bucky’?, my name is James.” He said, almost angrily. Who the hell is Bucky? Why were people calling him ‘Bucky’? 

“Sure, bud, sure…” The man nodded with a smile working its way on his face revealing a gap in between his front tooth. “Care to walk with me for a while, there’s someone I want to talk to you about.” 

“I have class.”

“C’mon, it’ll only take a while, 15 minutes at most.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the big boss seems to be too obvious for someone that's not revealed yet, lol.


	6. New Friend

“Fine, 15 minutes maximum.” James rolled his eyes and decided to listen to what this man had to say, he’s curious enough to find out what he’s gonna tell him.

“Got it.”

The man brought James outside out of the parking lot and stopped abruptly, “Shit, where are my manners,” He hit a realization, “Sam Wilson.” The man informed him, James nodded, he would tell Sam his name but he seemed to already know his name.

So what Sam actually talked about was just normal conversations and introducing himself. James found out that Sam goes to SHIELD Academy and is currently studying psychology, he also seems to be friendly. James actually realized that this might be his second friend after he woke up, he was excited to tell Brock about Sam. But there was one thing that lingered in his mind... 

“By the way, why’d you call me ‘Bucky’?” James asked, _is ‘Bucky’ some sort of celebrity or something?_

Sam took a deep breath before his watch started beeping, “15 minutes over, you should probably get to class.” He replied, glancing at this watch.

James wanted to laugh at how well-timed this conversation was and the fact that they spent 10 minutes talking about each other instead of the main point,  _ God I’m an IDIOT.  _ Well at least he got a friend out of it, sort-of, well they’ve exchanged phone numbers.  _ Wait, is this even normal? People coming up to you and suddenly befriending you? I don’t know, this only happens in Canada, right? _

But he should probably get to class now, he’s skipped enough lectures and Mr Coulson was sending him angry emails about missing lectures.

\--

Brock perked up when he heard the front door open, James was home. It had been so boring staying in the apartment doing his classes online plus he wasn’t even sick for fuck’s sake, he’s mad that he got all flustered just because James got close to his face-- this isn’t supposed to happen, he’s just meant to help James not fall in love. Brock knew that he’s slowly fucking up his mission, he almost wants to cry, it could cost his life. 

But when James returned home it felt like coming back to the surface after being submerged in water for hours. “You’re home.” Brock smiled at the sight of James.

“Yeah, I am,” James took off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger by the door, “How’re online classes?” He asked while setting his book bag down on his desk.

Brock sat up on his bed, “It sucks. How’s being able to go out because you told your roommate to stay inside?” he asked sarcastically, James chuckled at the remark.

“It was nice,” James responded to him plainly but then remembered something, “Oh, I also made a friend.” He told him eagerly like a kid explaining his first day of school but of course, he expected Brock to get curious so he simply told him that he met a man named Sam Wilson.

“It’s good that you’re making friends,” Brock felt like a proud father watching his child grow up, “Can I meet him?”

“Pfffft, okay, Dad.”

  
  



	7. Sam Strikes

**Sam**

hi

Good morning to you too

are you free today?

I’ve got class at night, but I’m free for the day

cool cause wanna hang out?

Sure, where though?

127 SM Street: Universe Café

they’ve got amazing coffee.

10-ish AM

K.

also, can i bring a friend

i can't exactly go out on my own

Why’s that?

**_Last seen at 9:32_ **

**_-_ ** -

Sam arrived at the cafe early because he had plenty of time and Natasha insisted he go before Bucky arrives because he needs to observe everything from when Bucky comes and leaves. Only that he was waiting for 30 minutes because it turns out that the cafe isn’t too far from his place. So you can feel his gratitude when the bell by the door jingled and a man with a messy bun entered but behind him was a dark-haired man wearing all black. 

Sam raised his hand to notify the brunette of his location, James grinned and headed towards him. “Hey, you came!” James excitedly said, sitting down on the chair opposite from Sam. 

“Course, I did. Why would I not?” Sam smiled back but then averted his eyes towards the dark-haired man that sat himself next to James, “And this is..?” 

“Brock Rumlow, his uh.. caregiver, I guess.” The man introduced himself, “He’s also my  _ friend _ .” James elbowed his shoulder.

James then stood up from his seat, “I’m gonna go get a drink, you guys want anything?” 

Brock whispered something to James and passed him a dollar bill, James then looked at Sam who politely declined “Oh, I don’t drink coffee.”

When James left to go get coffee, Sam straightened up in his seat observing Brock like a hawk, he could see that Brock was a little tense, bouncing his leg anxiously, eyes wandering all around the room but not making eye contact with anyone.

“So Brock,” Sam started, Brock snapped his attention towards the dark-skinned man. “Tell me a bit about yourself.” 

Brock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before breaking out a smile, “There’s not much to tell.. Uh.. oh, I turn 27 in June.” The dark-haired man shrugged and pretended like his birthday is the most interesting thing about him.

“Yeah okay… what’s James to you? Huh?” Sam went directly to the important questions with him, Brock was about to respond when Sam interrupted him, “He’s not a client because you are not actually a social worker but we both know that. What do you want from him?” He taunted, cocking an eyebrow at Brock who was now speechless.

“Do you even know who ‘James’ is?”

Brock grew defensive, “Shut up.” He stared back at Sam’s judging eyes, “You just met him yesterday, I know him better than you do.” 

Sam scoffed at his statement, “Oh really now? Tell me, what’s his name not some bullshit name that you made up.” 

“James Barnes.” Brock immediately answered, Sam smirked internally he could see Brock growing anxious, he saw a bead on Brock’s temple.

“Wrong, it’s Bucky Barnes.”

“No, it’s James, I don’t know who the fuck ‘Bucky’ is but it’s not him.”

Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “You and I both know that his name isn’t James.”

Suddenly James returned to the table with two cups of coffee, “James, we’re going home.” Brock shot up and spared a glare at Sam.

“What? Dude-” James decided to not argue since Brock actually looked pissed, the older man grabbed his wrist, “Ow! Dude, that hurts!”

Sam also stood up, “Hey! The hell are you doing?” He asked but was ignored by Brock dragging James out of the cafe.

  
  



	8. "We'll find him."

Sam grabbed his phone from the table, he had it face down while he recorded the entire conversation with Brock. He then clicked on his messaging app to send the audio file to...

**We’re Up All Night To Get Bucky**

**You**

I recorded it, he’s not clean

_ [1 Audio file attached] _

**N.Romanov**

Where is he now?

**You**

Don’t know, he left with Bucky

**S.Rogers**

What are you doing? Follow him!

  
  


**You**

Ok, first of all, that’s creepy. Second of all, I know that you’re desperate but calm down, Stevie, we need a bit of a break too.

**N.Romanov**

^^

**T.Stark**

Are you people serious? Our chance is literally right there.

**_Read 11:09_ **

“We’re not getting anywhere.” 

Tony, who was sitting on the couch looked up at the older man, “Just give it a bit of time.” Tony reassured him.

Steve snapped his head towards the raven-haired boy, “Give it a bit of time?” he repeated in a mocking tone, “Tony, my friend doesn’t remember me! This isn’t like some sort of high school break up, this is serious!”

Tony stayed silent at that not knowing how to respond but then he heard a sniffle, “I-I don’t know w-what I’m doing a-anymore..” Steve’s voice was shaky and was then followed along by a quiet sob. 

“C’mere, big guy.” Tony stood up and wrapped his arms around Steve, Steve accepting the comfort because he really needs someone to lean on right now.

“I.. I-I just want h-him back..” Steve mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Tony’s neck while Tony rubbed circles on his back.

“It’s okay… we’ll get him back. I promise.”

He sees Tony as a _friend_ , but that’s all he is to him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao im so sorry  
> find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/doorll)


End file.
